


The Best One Yet

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Librarian!Dan, Library, M/M, Teacher!Phil, Valentine's Day, married, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan works at a library, and Phil is a teacher. Phil has been so stressed out lately that he completely forgot about Valentine’s Day (which never happens because Phil loves Valentine’s Day), so he takes it upon himself to surprise Dan.





	The Best One Yet

Valentine’s Day came faster than Dan thought it would. Of course, he’s not usually one to celebrate this type of holiday. He’s also never really been a “romantic” type of guy, but his husband Phil is. Phil always likes to surprise him with cute dates and presents.

Dan thinks it’s sweet and thoughtful, and sometimes he feels guilty that he doesn’t go all out like Phil does.

However, today was different. Phil had been in a rush to get out of the house this morning. All Dan got was a kiss goodbye and a “see you later”, which is totally unlike Phil. Something’s off.

“Do you think he forgot?” Dan asks suddenly a few hours later, as he looks over at his coworker, Louise. Dan works in a library now. He’s been a librarian for about four years, and it’s actually how Dan met Phil. Dan had been feeling brave when he saw Phil that day, and asked him if he wanted to go out. Thankfully, Phil said yes without hesitation. It’s not the most romantic way to meet someone or ask them on a date. But hey, whatever works. And, it did work. Dan doesn't regret anything.

Now, he and Phil are married, and happily in love.

“What are you talking about?” Louise asks, sighing as she looks over at Dan.

“Phil!” Dan shouts, a little too loudly, before slapping his hands over his mouth. He glances around. Luckily, there aren’t too many people in the library at the moment. It’s a Monday, after all. Most people are usually busy with school and work so Mondays are usually their least busiest day of the week.

Louise giggles at Dan’s reaction. “Shh! You know better than to shout in the library,” she says.

“I’m sorry. I totally forgot,” Dan shakes his head. “Anyways, do you think Phil forgot Valentine’s Day?”

“No way. That boy has never forgotten Valentine’s Day a day in his life,” Louise says. “Valentine’s Day is like… one of his favorite holidays, besides Christmas, of course. What makes you think he forgot?”

“Because, he didn’t say anything about it this morning. Normally he wakes me up and gives me lovely flowers or a box of chocolates before he leaves for work. But, he didn’t get me anything,” Dan pouts.

“I thought you didn’t like Valentine’s Day?” Louise asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Well, it’s not that I don’t like it. I just think it’s pointless,” Dan shrugs. “I just expect something every year.”

“Well, even if he did forget. I’m sure he has a valid reason,” Louise says. She thinks for a moment. “Wait, isn’t he a school teacher? He probably just got caught up in school stuff.”

“It’s possible,” Dan nods. “He was complaining about how stressed he was getting last night. He was up super late grading papers and all that. God, I could never be a school teacher.”

“Exactly,” Louise says. “Just maybe talk to him about it later. Or, maybe you could surprise him?”

“Me?” Dan asks as his eyes widen slightly, seeming shocked that Louise would even suggest such a thing. “Come on, Lou. You know that I’m literally the worst with surprises.” He sighs.

“Well, you don’t have to do like, a big surprise or anything. Just, get him something special,” Louise says with a shrug. “Phil is like the easiest person to shop for. Find him something that he’ll enjoy.”

“Oh,” Dan blinks a few times. “I guess I could do that. How hard would it be to get Phil a special gift?”

Meanwhile, earlier that morning, Phil felt exhausted, and visibly looked exhausted, when he walked into his classroom. He didn’t get much sleep because he had been up all night with grading homework. Phil is usually quite good with grading homework early but he had gotten totally distracted.

“Good morning, Mr. Lester,” one of the students greeted.

“Morning,” Phil mumbles as he walks over to his desk, placing his suitcase on his desk.

“Are you excited that it’s Valentine’s Day? Did you get anything for your husband?” She asks.

“What?” Phil asks, looking up with wide eyes. “It’s not Valentine’s Day.”

“Well, unless they changed the date… which I don’t think they did,” she says. “I’m pretty sure it is.”

Phil turns and looks at his calendar, and his eyes widen when he sees that it is Valentine’s Day. “Oh, fu- um, sh-shoot. I cannot believe I forgot about Valentine’s Day. Dan is going to kill me!”

“How does someone forget Valentine’s Day?” A boy asks.

“Yeah, it’s literally everywhere. You can’t escape it,” another boy adds.

“Well, you forget it when you’ve got to grade tests all night,” Phil snaps as he looks over at the boys. “Change of plans. We’re watching a movie today. I have to make some calls.”

The class cheers as soon as Phil mentions a movie, earning an eye roll and a chuckle from Phil.

Phil ultimately decides to let the class pick out a Valentine’s Day related movie together, but not without giving them some sort an assignment of course, and then he headed to the teacher’s lounge. He calls Louise. He needs to think of something fast. There’s no way he couldn’t surprise Dan on Valentine’s Day.

“What am I supposed to do?” Phil asks. “I’m literally in school right now. I can’t believe I forgot!”

“Phil, it’s totally understandable, and… I’m sure Dan won’t be upset with you. He’s not big on Valentine’s anyways. Remember?” Louise says. “Do you actually want to surprise him? Or just… get him something?”

“No, I have to surprise him now that I’ve forgotten,” Phil rolls his eyes. “What should I do?”

“Ooh,” Louise squeals excitedly. “You know what would be super cute? A romantic date!”

“A date?” Phil asks, raising his eyebrows. “Dan isn’t really into dates though. Now that I think about it… Dan isn’t really into a lot of things.” He chuckles. “He’s not the most romantic sap, you know?”

“Well, Valentine’s Day is the perfect excuse to go on a date. You should totally do it. It’s romantic, and thoughtful. All you have to do is plan something that you and Dan will like together, yeah?”

Phil thinks for a moment, and then he gasps. “I’ve got the perfect idea!”

Phil could hardly focus throughout the rest of the school day. He has been planning in his head his big Valentine’s Day surprise for Dan. He’s excited about it, and he hopes everything goes well.

**

“Lou, why are you bringing me back to the library?” Dan asks, groaning. “We literally just got off work like, two hours ago? And Phil is probably waiting for me at home.” He looks over at his best friend.

“Oh, I’m sure Phil is just fine,” Louise says, smirking slightly. She grabs Dan’s arm and leads the way into the building. The lights are off, and Dan can hardly see a thing. Until they actually make it into the library, where he sees candles lit up near some book shelves. He knows they didn’t have any candles lit up earlier.

“Lou?” Dan asks, stepping closer to her, just in case. “Is… Is someone in the library?”

“I don’t know. What makes you say that?” Louise asks, before walking over and flipping on the lights.

Dan gasps at the sudden bright lights, and he blinks a few times. He looks around and his eyes widen when he sees Phil standing in the middle of the library, which is the last thing Dan expected to see. “Phil?”

Phil smiles. “Hi sweetheart,” he says. “Did you have a nice day at work?”

“Um, it was fine,” Dan walks closer to Phil. “What’s going on? What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Phil sighs. “I feel so terrible for forgetting about Valentine’s Day earlier. I didn’t get you anything, and I wanted to make it up to you even though you don’t like Valentine’s Day that much. And, I also know that you’re not really into going on dates and stuff but, hey… why not? It’s Valentine’s Day and it’s cute.”

Dan laughs. “Babe, that’s so sweet. You really didn’t have to do that. You’re a teacher, and I know how stressful things are at work sometimes. It’s okay that you forgot. I mean, you’ve literally done something for me every Valentine’s since we met even though Valentine’s isn’t my favorite holiday,” he says. He walks over to Phil and hugs him tightly, and then he looks over at Louise. “You know about this?”

Louise giggles. “Phil texted me this morning. Poor guy was so stressed about how he forgot,” she says. “And all I had to do was distract you for a couple of hours. I’ll leave you two alone now. Oh, and Daniel, don’t forget to lock up once you two are done in here. And don’t do anything you’re not supposed to do!”

Dan laughs as he watches Louise leave the library. “What does she think we’re going to do?”

“I think she’s referring to the lovely dinner that I’ve made for us-” Phil says as he points towards the blanket on the floor next to him. “I know you’re in the library all day but, you love it.”

Dan gasps. “I didn’t even notice! Phil,” he looks around. “This is so sweet and romantic.”

“I’ve never had a date in the library before. This is new,” Phil chuckles.

“And, I do love being surrounded by my books,” Dan kisses Phil’s cheek. “And my husband.”

“Come on, let’s eat! I don’t want the food to get cold,” Phil says, reaching over and grabbing Dan’s hand, and gently pulling him down onto the blanket. “You didn’t have dinner yet… did you?”

Dan laughs and shakes his head. “No, I promise I didn’t. Louise wouldn’t let me,” he pouts.

“Aw, my poor baby. Well, now you can eat all you want!” Phil grins. “Trust me, there’s a lot. I may have gone a little overboard. But, I always go overboard on Valentine’s Day, so you can’t be that surprised.”

“You know, this is kind of reminding me like a proposal,” Dan says as he looks over at Phil.

“Well, I already proposed to you so, we definitely know this is not a proposal. Thank God,” Phil says.

“Hey,” Dan pouts. “What do you mean by that?” He crosses his arms against his chest.

“No worries! I don’t regret a single thing the night that I proposed to you,” Phil leans over and kisses Dan’s cheek. “It’s just… planning that proposal was so stressful. You have no idea.”

Dan smiles, and pulls Phil in for a kiss. “I love you. You always go full out for me, and I appreciate that,”

“I love you too,” Phil says, gently squeezing Dan’s hand. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Phil,” Dan smiles as he looks up at his husband. “I must say, this is the best one yet. I don’t know how, but you’ve managed to outdo yourself, Lester.”


End file.
